Underground Prime
Underground Prime, or UGP, was a secret underground movement against CLU 2 and his army. Members of Underground were either former virus programs that were captured and reprogrammed or they were ISO's, Independent programs, or Users who disagree with CLU 2's plan for a world of perfection. UGP was an active resistence group that lasted from 2002 - 2005 (2011-2012 as a second life group). History After CLU purged the ISO's, due to them being an imperfection and in the way of building the perfect system, some of the ISO's escaped, most notably Quorra, who was found by Kevin Flynn. MATRIX was among those of them that escaped, however, in order to survive she had to pose as an Internet security program and pretend to serve CLU 2 faithfully. A few cycles after working for CLU 2 and without suspicion, MATRIX created Underground Prime; a secret movement alongside Keranku, a virus, she reprogrammed. Shortly after he was reprogrammed, little by little, other programs joined or got reprogrammed into the group. The resistence group slowly began spiring downhill after the death of their major leader MATRIX who was de-rezzed at the hands of sentry program, DEIRDRE. For over two years, the group remained afloat and won battles against CLU 2 and DEIRDRE, however they were all eventually captured and de-rezzed by CLU 2 in a public execution in the Tron arena; but not before opening up other program's to CLU's true nature and motives. Shortly after MATRIX's conciousness merged with DEIRDRE and became DEIRDRIX, DEIRDRIX founded another resistence group that took the place of Underground Prime, Sequence 0:1, as it is now known, was more organized and formidable in combat. Description We are a secret underground movement that captures/aquires corrupted programs (viruses) and reprograms them to fight for users and ISO's, as well as aginst CLU and the MCP. We RP here in the Tron sim and are a Tron RP group, that is drama free, accepts everyone and treats everyone with respect and curtesy! Creation & Deletion (Second Life) The group in second life was created by Vashara Resident, when Tron Legacy (2010) was released on DVD and BLU-RAY in early 2011. Underground Prime used to roleplay in the Tron Legacy resort sim until, it slowly died out when the sim died, prior to its death Vashara gave Keranku Xorbun full control of the group as she left for Star Wars Roleplay. When the group lost intrest by 2012, the group was deleted and by late March 2013 a storyline of all the resistence group members were captured and killed by CLU-2 was created. To make full sense of the storyline and it to line up with the Tron films, the group was set between the years of 2002-2005, prior to CLU-2's destruction by Kevin Flyn in the live action film, Tron: Legacy. By April 2013, Vashara Resident returned to second life, where she now plays a hidden ISO named Candice. See Also DEIRDRE MATRIX Sequence 0:1 Category:Underground Prime Category:Resistance Groups Category:Groups Category:MATRIX Category:Tron Category:Browse